This invention relates to cameras and more particularly to improved circuitry for use with electric shutters in cameras.
Many cameras exist which employ electrically controlled shutters to automatically determine according to the brightness of a scene to be photographed the exposure time of the film.
Typically, a storage device is used in such systems where light travels through the objective to a light-receiving element, as in a single lens reflex camera, to "memorize" the subject or scene brightness and to provide an electrical signal according to the subject or scene brightness. Such systems emply a capacitor to store a charge according to the brightness. As such, these capacitors due to normal operating conditions, are relatively large and hence are associated with large charging and discharging time constants, causing a time delay which undesirably affects the response speed of the associated shutter and hence, the operating characteristics of the camera.